I Forgot How Nice Romance Is
by SingleLadiesxoxo
Summary: After being accused of being 'Katie' Kitty tries to hide her true feelings for Ryder. When the truth finally comes out, Ryder wants to be with Kitty, but is it too late? Has Kitty moved on? Ships...Kitty/Ryder Kitty/Puck Jake/Marley. There will be Jitty and Karley friendships
1. Accusations and Puckermans

.

Kitty Wilde knew she felt something for the footballer since she had shared a moment with him during the power-cut at McKinley High. Every morning since she hoped the true identity of 'Katie' would come out so that maybe Ryder would look at her like Jake looks at Marley. Sighing to herself as she dragged herself out of bed, she pulled on her cheerleader's outfit and did her hair, then slowly made her way downstairs.

"Morning sweetie." Kitty's mom had said as Kitty had walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom." Kitty mumbled.

"What happened? Are you still hung up on Jake?" she asked.

"Mom! Seriously? What I had with Jake was nothing more than a little fun." Kitty said with a sigh.

"So what's gotten you down?" she asked.

"It's this other guy! He…we…we both went through similar situations and we bonded. I really like him, but he's too focused on this online girlfriend and finding out who she really is." She said sadly.

Kitty's mom sighed a little. "Have you told him?" she asked.

"No. Like I said he's too busy with the online girlfriend to even consider being with me." she said.

"Does Jake know this guy?" she asked.

"Of course he does, mother! They're best friends! I'm friends with Jake's girlfriend who also had a thing with this guy." She said.

Kitty's mom looked confused. "So…Jake's girlfriend had a thing with this guy you like?" she asked.

"Yeah, although it didn't last because Marley chose Jake." She said.

"Marley? As in the Marley you picked on?" she asked.

"Yes. We're best friends now." she said.

"Didn't you date Jake's brother?" she asked.

"Yes. That was just a thing that happened. It wasn't serious or anything." She said then bit her lip as the doorbell rang.

"That's Sugar and Tina. They said they'd walk me to school." She said.

"Kitty! Get your sexy butt out here and let's go to school!" Sugar yelled out from outside making Kitty let out a small laugh.

"I gotta go. I'll see you after cheerleading practice." She said as she grabbed her bag and ran out the house.

"Hey girls." She said cheerfully as she walked to school with them.

When she arrived at school she headed into the choir room and found herself face to face with Ryder. He obviously wanted to talk to her alone.

"Why isn't anyone else here?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you alone, 'Katie'." He said.

"I'm sorry? What?" she asked.

"It all makes sense! I mean I thought it was you when I rang you during the school shooting, but then I was convinced that it was Marley I mean we had that thing-" he rambled on.

"Quit rambling." She said as she began to get impatient.

"I know what you said, but none of it made sense! Kitty… Why can't you just admit that you're Katie and then we can be together!" he said.

"I gotta go." She said as she walked out of the choir room and right into Jake.

"I'm so sorry. I've gotta go." She said as she was trying to piece things together.

"Kitty? Hey, what's wrong?" Jake asked worriedly.

"N-Nothing. I really need to go to cheerleading practice." She said.

"Come with me. I think you should talk to Marley about whatever's bothering you." He said gently.

"You think talking to Marley is going to help? Jake…I can't." she said.

"Kitty…you can talk to me and Marley about anything you know that right?" he asked.

"Of course, thank you. I think I just need some time by myself for awhile. I'm gonna go back home. I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

Jake sighed. "No. I'm coming with you. You clearly haven't eaten today and I don't want you to faint on your way home." He said.

"Well aren't you sweet?" she asked.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Come on. You can insult me or whatever you want to do when we get to yours, okay? Have you told your mom that you're coming home?" he asked.

"As if! She'll have a fit. Besides she's at work. She won't care if I come home early or not." She said.

"In that case, why don't you come back to mine?" he asked.

"Won't your mom be there?" she asked.

"Nah, she's at work. Won't be home till the evening." He said.

Kitty nodded. "Alright." She said with a small smile.

When Kitty and Jake arrived back at his house, he carried Kitty inside.

"Jake! I can walk you know!" she said.

"So you say…you were practically all wobbly the way here!" he said as Kitty let out a small sigh. He carried Kitty upstairs and began to make his way to his bedroom.

"Ooh, we're going to your room, won't Marley mind?" she asked as she playfully flirted with him.

Jake grinned as he carried her into his room and placed her on his bed. "Kitty…please tell me what's wrong." He said.

Kitty sighed a little. "It's just Ryder, that's all." She said quietly.

"Is he still going on about his online 'girlfriend'?" he asked.

"He's convinced it's me! Even after I said it wasn't me in front of you and him." She said.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He basically wants me to admit to being 'Katie' so that we can be together." She said.

"You like him, huh? And you're not 'Katie'?" he asked.

"I'm not this crazy person who catfishes people Jake! If it was me, don't you think I would've rather sent texts from my own phone?" she asked.

Jake sighed. "I know it's none of my business, but did you and Puck….?" He asked making Kitty narrow her eyes at him.

"What does this have to do with Ryder?" she asked.

"Do you want to be with Ryder?" he asked.

"Of course I do, but I'm not gonna-" she started to say before her phone started ringing.

"Answer it! It's Ryder!" Kitty said as she threw the phone at Jake.

Jake sighed as he answered the phone and glared at Kitty. "Sorry mate, Kitty's not feeling well; she just found out that she's pregnant. See you tomorrow." He said as he hung up the phone grinning at her.

"I'm pregnant?!" she yelled.

"It would explain the wobbliness…" he said.

"No. No I am not pregnant!" she yelled.

"Who was the last guy you…were with?" he asked.

"Your brother, but we were careful. I promise!" she said as fear flooded her eyes.

"I'll take you to the doctor's and we'll sort something out from there, okay?" he asked.

Kitty nodded. "Thank you Jake." She said.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Why did you tell Ryder I was pregnant anyway?" she asked.

"Because if he truly wants to be with you, then he'll do whatever he can to make sure that you and the baby are safe from the lunatics at school." He said with a small chuckle.

Kitty nodded with a small smile. "Makes sense. I think I'll have a nap for awhile." She said as she let a yawn out.

When Kitty awoke she found herself face to face with Puck; her ex boyfriend.

"Of course, Jake would ring you." She said.

"Hello to you too, Kitty. So Jake tells me that you might be pregnant." He said as Kitty nodded.

"Here's what we're gonna do. If you are pregnant and you choose to keep it, then I'll help you out any way I can. You're not in this alone, Wilde." He said.

Kitty buried her face in his chest as the tears finally came flooding down her cheeks. Puck wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Jake watched closely as he made the appointment. As soon as Jake had made the appointment he headed over to Puck and Kitty to tell them what time to be at the clinic. He was just about to start talking when Tanisha walked through the door at her lunch break.

"Mom, I…" he started.

"You wanna tell me why you're not at school?" she asked as she folded her arms.

"Mrs Puckerman, I was feeling a bit dizzy at school and the school nurse isn't there anymore. Jake only left school to make sure that I…" she then ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Ma, I was just trying to make sure that Kitty got home safely. I would've taken her to her house and stayed there with her, but I thought it would've been better if she came here." Jake said.

"Okay, so your girlfriend is ill-" she started.

"Ex-girlfriend!" Jake and Puck said in unison.

"Oh, well I see then, so she's ill and…you bring her here? Why didn't you bring her to her own house, call Puck and stay at school?" she asked.

"There's a lot of stuff going on at school and honestly? Getting Kitty away from school and to a bed so she can rest was the most important thing at the time." He said.

Kitty emerged from the bathroom moments later. "Mrs Puckerman, we haven't officially met. I'm Kitty Wilde." She said as she held her hand out. Tanisha shook her hand.

"Jake was just telling me that you were ill, my dear. Please let me call your mother." She said as Kitty's eyes flashed with fear.

"N-No…you don't want to bother my mother. Trust me." Kitty said.

Puck shared a glance with Jake. "I've got everything under control." Puck said as he picked Kitty up and carried her out to his car. Puck got into his side of the car and drove off to the clinic.

Jake finally arrived back at school at the end of lunch.

"Dude, where were you? How's Kitty?" Ryder asked as Jake approached him.

"I was looking after Kitty, she's having a nap, and she should be back tomorrow." He said as he headed into his classroom and sighed a little, hoping everything was alright at the clinic. He seemed to have spaced out whilst Marley was talking to him.

"Babe? Is everything okay?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Huh?" Jake asked.

"I asked if everything was alright, you seemed kind of spaced out." She said.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. I'm just worried about Kitty, really." He said with a small sigh.

"She almost fainted on the way in according to Sugar and Tina." Marley said.

Jake bit his lip as he looked at his phone. He frowned a little when he saw a text from Kitty.

_Definitely pregnant. Puck's gone mad. What am I gonna do?_

Jake managed to hide the phone before the teacher could see it. He waited patiently for the bell to ring so that he could call Kitty or Puck and sort things out with them. Ideally this wasn't the way Jake had hoped to find out about his niece or nephew, but still he was excited. He wasn't even smiling, he didn't know what to say or think or even do. So many questions were filling up his mind. _Was Kitty gonna be with Puck? What about Ryder? Kitty loves him. If Kitty decides to be with Ryder how will Puck handle it_? _What will Marley say when she finds out? More importantly…what's Kitty gonna tell her mom?_

As the bell went Jake ran out of the room and began calling Kitty. As predicted it went to voicemail, so he sent her a text, with the lamest words in the world.

_You gonna tell your mom?_

Just like that, he didn't get a text back from her for the rest of that day, so he just presumed that Kitty was with Puck and that they were talking it over. Marley appeared at his door just as he was about to go off to bed.

"Jake, be honest with me. Are you cheating on me?" she asked.

"No, of course not, why?" he asked.

"Why have you been with Kitty all day? Don't give me any of the 'She's ill' crap!" Marley said as she started to sound pissed off.

"She's pregnant." He said.

He had no idea how two little words could make someone freeze on the spot for some time.


	2. Advice

.

"Wait a second. Kitty's pregnant?!" Marley shouted.

Jake instantly had to put his hand over her mouth. "Could you say that a little quieter?" he asked.

Marley sighed and looked away, she hadn't meant for it to come out so loud. She was just shocked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that…I just…" he said biting his lip a little as he took his hand away from her mouth.

"Is it Ryder's?" she asked.

"No. It's Puck's." he said.

"Puck? Didn't he break up with her?" Marley asked.

"Yeah, he did. But she's only just found out that she was pregnant, I mean you said it yourself she almost fainted on the way to school. Even though Puck broke up with her, he's gonna be there for her." Jake said with a small sigh.

When Kitty arrived home, she only made it as far as the living room when she found her mom sat on the sofa giving her a look, she was about to speak when she found Marley sat next to her. Kitty looked away and bit her lip.

"Marley, do you wanna go for a walk?" Kitty asked.

Marley nodded with a small grin. "I would love to." She said as she linked arms with Kitty as they left.

"I gotta say, I'm really nervous. I mean…" she said, not being able to finish her words.

"I know, Jake told me. I accused him of cheating on me and he just told me everything. You're not in this alone." She said.

"He told you everything?" she asked quietly.

"At first I thought you were carrying Ryder's baby." She said making Kitty let out a small laugh.

"Please, we went on one date, and I asked him out again, but he turned me down. He wants to find 'Katie'." She said sadly.

Marley bit her lip. She knew who 'Katie' was, but could she trust Kitty? They had gotten closer since the school shooting and all, but she wasn't sure if she could reveal this secret.

"I'm sorry Kitty, I had no idea that Ryder was still hooked to this online girlfriend thing." She said sadly.

"It's okay Marley, besides you have Jake. How is that going?" she asked with a small smirk.

"It's…its going good, we're being…you know, just the basic boyfriend and girlfriend thing." Marley said.

Kitty nodded. "Good to hear. You know if you get married to Jake then you'll be an Auntie to the baby." She said with a small smile.

"Have you decided what you're gonna do?" Marley asked.

"I have to talk to someone first before I can decide." She said with a small sigh.

"What does Puck want to do?" Marley asked.

"Who knows, we haven't really…talked about it, he just took me to the doctors to confirm it, that's all." She said.

Kitty sighed, she knew that her talk with Marley was coming to an end, but for now, at least, she knew she had to say goodnight. The only problem was how.

"Marley…I hate to cut this short, but we should really be going to bed as we have school tomorrow and all." She said.

Marley sighed a little. "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a small smile.

After Kitty and Marley had gone back to their own houses, Kitty grabbed her phone out and sent a text to Quinn.

_Need some advice. Can I come over?_

Kitty smiled when she got a response back.

_Of course you can. I'm always gonna be here to help you out, Kitty._

Grabbing her bag she made her way out of the house and over to Quinn's. How was she gonna tell her? She couldn't exactly ask herself What Would Quinn Fabray Do in this situation. Biting her lip as more questions filled her mind, she glanced around and knocked on Quinn's door, waiting patiently.

"Kitty, is everything okay?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"I…" Was all Kitty was able to say before tears fell down her cheeks.

Quinn pulled Kitty in for a hug and led her inside. She'd never seen her little cheerleader so upset before, so for her to see Kitty like this it made her worried.

"Kitty, talk to me. What's wrong?" Quinn urged.

"I'm pregnant, with Puck's baby. Puck knows, but I don't know what to do!" she sobbed.

Quinn bit her lip as she processed the information and smiled slightly at her, this wasn't the life she had wanted for the cheerleader, she didn't want Kitty to make the wrong mistake like she had done and ended up regretting it. "Kitty…I think you should keep the baby. Your parents can raise him or her whilst you're at school and when you come home you can take over raising him or her with Puck." She said as she rubbed the cheerleader's back.

"You…you really think I can do it? Be a mother, I mean." She asked.

"Of course. I just…don't want you to follow in my footsteps and end up regretting your choices like I did." Quinn said.

Kitty nodded. "I didn't want things to be weird…" she trailed off.

"Kitty, it won't be weird. Yes I think about how I made a mistake giving Beth up, but then I see how great Shelby is with her and how I know I made the right choice, by giving Beth a family. I want you to think long and hard about what you want, but Kitty? Don't do what I did. Talk to Puck as it's his baby as well. Decide together. He's a great father so you don't have to worry about that." Quinn said with a smile as Kitty listened to each and every word that she had just said.

"Thank you Quinn, for everything." Kitty said with a smile.

"I hope you're not thinking about going back home tonight. I could really do with having a girly sleepover. Even if it is just the two of us." Quinn said with a smile.

"I wasn't gonna go back home, I was gonna ask if I could stay the night. I still haven't told my parents yet." Kitty said.

"What? I can help you figure out something to tell them, who else knows?" she asked.

"Jake, Ryder and Marley and probably the entire school." Kitty said with a small sigh.

"Okay, a few tips when telling your darling parents that your ex-boyfriend knocked you up; 1 – Don't sing a song about pregnancy, Finn sung 'You're Having My Baby' and my dad kicked me out. 2 – Have a back-up for where you can stay if they kick you out, which will be here, no ifs, ands or buts. 3 – Don't mention how old Puck is, got it? Your parents will freak when they find out how old he is, I take it you told them that you had dated him." Quinn said, to which Kitty nodded.

"I told them that Puck was a year older than me and that he was just tall for his age." She said.

Quinn was impressed by how easily Kitty was able to lie easily to her parents and have them still thought that she's telling the truth.

"Oh and Kitty?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Kitty asked.

"If you need someone with you for moral support when you tell your parents, I'm available. I can explain how when I was your age the same thing happened to me, but with a different guy of course." She said.

"Thanks Quinn, I'd like that. Also… What are we gonna do about my cheerleading uniform?" she asked.

Quinn grinned. "Keep it. I still have mine."

When the next day came, Kitty was nervous. She was gonna tell her parents that evening when she came home from school, she sat in the classrooms and did all of the required work for those lessons, answered some questions. By lunch time, Kitty found herself sitting at one of the tables she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear some of the glee club members sit down next to her, until Jake poked her playfully.

"Huh?" she asked as she was brought back from her thoughts.

"I was just asking how you were feeling today." Jake said.

"Fine, absolutely fine." She said sounding clearly distracted.

"Kitty…have you told them yet?" Marley asked.

Kitty shook her head. "I'm doing that tonight. No I don't need Puck with me." she said.

"Wait, you're telling them tonight, without Puck?" Jake asked.

"I told my parents he was a year older than us and that he's really tall for his age. Okay?" she asked.

Marley and Jake shared a glance then looked at Kitty.

"Alright, have you thought about this? As in really thought about this?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I know what I'm doing, and I know what I want." She said with a small sigh.

Kitty was now sitting through glee club bored as hell. She glanced around the room and her eyes landed on Ryder who just sat there obviously waiting to go and check if 'Katie' had given him her true identity. Kitty sighed a little as Mr Shue gave them their weekly assignment, which she didn't even listen to. She was more concerned with getting home and telling her parents about how she was pregnant and it wasn't planned and that she hopes they can forgive her. Walking out of the room as the bell rang, she found herself face to face with Quinn.

"Ready?" Quinn asked.

"As I'll ever be." Kitty said with a small smile.

"It's all going to be okay, I'm here, Puck's here. We're on speed dial if you ever need us." Quinn said.

Kitty nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Kitty made her way home with Quinn and waited patiently for her father to come in from the office. She was panicking. She just hoped it went as well as she wanted it to.

"Mom, dad. I have some news." Kitty said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Spit it out!" Kitty's father barked.

"I'm pregnant. I know you both must be mad with me, but…it wasn't planned and I hope you can both forgive me." she said.

"I beg your pardon? It's that Puckerman boy isn't it? He forced you into sleeping with him…" Kitty's mother began.

"No mom! It's not Jake's…its Puck's. You know his older brother that I recently dated." She said.

"I will not have any of this Kitty! Who is this? Is she a friend? Or is she your girlfriend?" Kitty's father demanded.

"Mr Wilde, my name's Quinn. I used to go to McKinley High, I attend Yale at the moment…" she said.

"What are you doing here? How do you know Kitty?" Kitty's mom asked.

"Well…around thanksgiving, I came home for the holidays and I was asked to help out at McKinley, coaching Kitty before Sectionals. I'm here because Kitty asked me to come with her as I've been in the same situation as her, when I was her age." She said.

"So where is the child now?" Kitty's dad asked.

"I gave the baby up for adoption; she went to a lovely home. I go round there every once in a while." Quinn said.

"Oh really?" Kitty's mom asked.

"I know the woman who adopted my baby. She's my best friend's mom." Quinn said with a smile.

"So what about the father of your baby Quinn? Where is he now?" Kitty's dad asked.

"L.A. He's in film school." She said.

"He sounds lovely." Kitty's mom said.

"Enough of this chit-chat. Kitty, pack your bags! I want you gone. Go on." Kitty's dad said.

Kitty began to cry as she went up to her room with Quinn and began packing her stuff.

"Don't worry, everything will work out." Quinn said as she helped carry Kitty's things outside to Puck's car.

"Did it happen like you said it would?" Puck asked.

"Exactly. Our main concern right now is getting Kitty settled into my flat." Quinn said as she watched Jake appear from across the road and wrap his arms around Kitty.

Quinn was beginning to wonder if Kitty was becoming a mini-Quinn and if she was how far down the road would Kitty have to go down to find out that some things were meant to be a mistake. She knew in her heart that taking the cheerleader in was not a mistake. She just hoped that Kitty will talk to Puck soon and decide together on what to do next.


	3. Giving Puck A Chance & Jealousy

The following morning when Kitty woke up she walked into the kitchen and began to make herself a couple of bacon sandwiches, once they were in the grill she got the bread out of the breadbin, unaware that Puck was watching her, it wasn't until she headed over to the refrigerator that she briefly glanced over at Puck.

"Oh, you're still here. I thought this was Quinn's home." She said as she turned back to her cooking.

"Kitty…first of all, I'm gonna ignore what you said, second of all, Quinn only let you stay here because she can help you more than any other of your female friends." He said.

"Yeah, only because she's been through this before, I'm not stupid you know." She said.

"Can we talk about what we're gonna do about this baby?" he asked.

"Well…what do you want to do?" she asked as she grabbed the tongs and picked up the bacon and placed it on the bread, ready to eat.

"Well first of all, I don't want _our_ kid to grow up being a bully like its mommy." He said.

Kitty groaned and glared at him. "I am NOT a bully. Sure I'm a little mean and kinda a bitch, bit being in the glee club has changed me." she said then began to eat her sandwich.

"If it's changed you, then why do you talk to me like this?" he asked.

Kitty looked away for a moment; she had no idea why she spoke to Puck like she did. _Could it be the fact that she's annoyed with him for getting her pregnant and ruining her cheerleading career? Is it that she's not willing to raise this baby with him? Does she even trust him to come back home to her and their kid, considering his track record with women of course? Or could it be all of the above?_ Kitty thought as she ate her sandwich. She knew deep down that these were just her fears, but she couldn't voice them, not to him. Could she?

"Kitty! I asked you a question." He said.

"You wanna know why I talk to you like this, huh Puck?" she asked.

"Yes. I really do." He said as he moved closer to her.

"I'm scared, Puck." She said quietly.

"Scared of what? You're gonna be an amazing mom." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm scared of what's gonna happen. I mean, how are we gonna raise this baby? Are we even gonna raise this baby?" she asked.

Puck was stunned for a moment, he was expecting her to say something else, but for her to say this, it made him smile. "Don't worry about a thing Kitty, we are gonna raise this child together. I'll get a proper job; we'll live in a nice house. The kid can even have its own room. Quinn and Shelby can come over and bring Beth, so that the kids can get to know each other. We'll have the perfect world and family." He said then kissed her head.

"That sounds amazing. Although…what is Kitty gonna do whilst you're at work? She can't survive staying up half the night with the baby, wait for you to come home then collapse on the sofa and have to parent you as well. It's not fair on her." Quinn said as she came into the kitchen.

Puck bit his lip as he rethought his future plans with her.

"You could always ask your mom to help out." Quinn suggested.

"No! Not a chance! She banned you from eating bacon, remember? If she found out I got someone else pregnant…" he said.

Quinn bit her lip. "I already told her." She said.

"Quinn!" Puck and Kitty yelled in unison.

"Look, I had to do something! This baby should know at least one of its grandmothers." She said.

"Oh like Beth knows your mom or my mom?" Puck asked.

"Please don't start fighting." Kitty said.

"Sorry…" Puck said.

Puck walked Kitty to school that morning; he wanted to show her that he meant everything he said. That he wanted them to be a family. Truth was, he wanted to have a family with Quinn and Beth, but he knew it wasn't meant to be. Perhaps this was the bigger picture all along. He was about to walk away and try to get some interviews or something when Kitty pulled him into a kiss. Puck happily kissed her back.

"I'll see you after school. No cheerleading, please." Puck said as Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll see you after glee club." She said as she quickly kissed him before heading into the school.

Ryder had seen the kiss and shook his head as he looked over to Jake. "Why is she with him?"

Jake shrugged. "Maybe because he's the father of her baby."

Ryder groaned making Jake laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Because you like her." He teased.

"I do NOT." Ryder said.

"You must do. Why else would you think that she's 'Katie'?" Jake asked as he walked away.

"Kitty, can I talk to you?" Jake asked as he led her into the empty choir room.

"What've I done now?" she asked.

"Well, I saw you kissing my brother." He said.

"Well yeah, I mean we are having a baby together." She said.

"What about Ryder?" he asked.

"What about him?" she asked

"You like him, remember?" he asked.

"Yeah…I did, I mean I do. But I'm gonna have a family with Puck, I gotta give that a chance, don't I?" she asked.

Jake bit his lip and nodded. "I suppose. Ryder saw you and Puck kissing."

"So? It's not like I'm dating your best friend." She said as she walked off, annoyed.

When school came to an end, Kitty found herself walking out of glee club with Ryder.

"Kitty…please. Why are you with him?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Are you with him because he's the father of your baby?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Because I like you and I know deep down that you like me too. I mean why else would you online date me?" he asked.

Kitty laughed. "Oh Ryder, sweet, sweet innocent Ryder. How many times do I have to tell you that I am not this online person?" she asked.

"But you are her! I mean we've been texting each other since Mr Shue and Finn had that Feud." He said as Kitty walked away.

When Kitty arrived home with Puck, she climbed into bed, got her phone out and sent a text to Marley.

_Tell everyone that you're Katie. I need to get Ryder off my back!_

Puck glanced over to her as wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay? You've been quiet since you came home from school."

"It's just this guy. He keeps thinking that I've been online dating him under a false name." she said with a small sigh.

"So what have you done about it?" he asked.

"I told Marley to tell him that the online girlfriend is her. I just need him off my back." She said.

Puck smiled. "Come on, lets go to sleep before Jake calls us up yelling down the phone." He said making Kitty laugh then let out a yawn before falling asleep.

_If I do this, you have to do something for me. Do we have a deal?_

Kitty woke up during the night, saw the text and replied instantly.

_Of course. I'll do anything…within reason of course._

When Marley woke up during the night, she picked up her phone and sent a text back.

_Quit the Cheerios. They have enough members._

Kitty almost fell out of bed when she saw the text.

_Of course, I was thinking about quitting anyway._

When Kitty awoke the next morning. Puck had his arms around her. Kitty knew she had to ask him, even though she promised herself that she wouldn't tell him.

"Puck…I need to ask you something." She said.

"Alright babe, what's up?" he asked.

"Now what I'm about to ask you is a little bit…weird and…totally…well I won't even judge you by your answer." She said.

"Kitty…what's wrong?" he asked.

"Can I trust you? I mean to come home to me and our child after you finished work for the day?" she asked.

"Kitty…of course you can. I may fool around with other chicks, but I will always come back to you and our kid after work. Okay?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

Kitty nodded a little. "Thank you." She said. She then groaned as her phoned dinged with a message.

_I'm coming over with Ryder, is that okay?_

Kitty buried her head in Puck's chest as she groaned again. "Why do they have to come over now?" she complained.

"They probably want to sort this whole online dating thing." Puck said with a smirk.

Kitty rolled her eyes then ran into the bathroom.

When Marley and Ryder arrived at the house half an hour later, Puck let them in with a small smile. "Come in. Kitty will be right out." He said.

"Where is she?" Marley asked.

"Bathroom! Don't come in!" Kitty yelled as she threw on some clothes.

Marley knocked on the door. "Are you coming out?" she asked.

Kitty sighed a little. "Yeah, I'm coming." She said.

When Kitty finally came out, she was faced with an angry Ryder.

"You told Marley to tell everyone that she's the catfish?! Are you crazy?" he yelled.

"Ryder…I don't have time to deal with this." She said.

"Make time. Why did you tell her to do that?" he asked.

"You kept insisting that I was Katie. I needed you to leave me alone for a while, so I told her to tell everyone that it was her that catfished you, how did you find out anyway?" she asked.

"Jake rang…" he started.

"Of course he did. Anyway it was nice to see you." She said.

"Wait, is that it? Are you kicking us out of your home?" he asked.

"I'm babysitting tonight, I need a nap and…" she said.

"Babysitting? Who exactly?" Puck asked.

"Quinn's bringing Beth over, didn't she tell you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just forgot." He said as he ushered Ryder and Marley out the flat.

Later that night, Quinn came home carrying Beth in her arms. "Can someone let us in?" she asked.

Puck smiled and opened the door, taking Beth from Quinn for a minute.

"How did you convince Shelby to let us have Beth again for a night?" he asked.

"I told her that you knocked my roommate up and that you wanted to brush up on your parenting skills." She said.

"Really?" he asked.

"No. Shelby called, she had to go to New York to help Rachel out with her Funny Girl audition and asked if we could look after Beth until she comes back." She said.

"Wow." He said.

Kitty walked up to them. "Is this Beth?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Beth." Quinn said.

"She's so beautiful. She looks like you Quinn." She said.

"Thanks, I also thought it would be the perfect opportunity for Kitty to babysit and see how well she can handle kids." She said.

Puck watched at how well Kitty played with Beth, it was almost as if she was a natural with kids. He couldn't help but smile.

Quinn pulled him into her room and folded her arms.

"Are you going to settle down for once in your life?" she asked.

"I'm with Kitty. I told her that I'd still fool around with other chicks, but that I'd still come back home to her and the kid." He said.

"She fell for it, didn't she?" she asked.

"I really love her Quinn, I'm just scared of settling down." He said with a small sigh.

"Kitty loves you too; I can see it in her eyes. One day you are going to settle down with Kitty. Beth and your new kid will be the best of friends. You're gonna get a great job and be able to support your family, but for now…just see how life goes." She said.


	4. Kitty Gets A New Friend

.

Kitty knew right there and then that she was really only with Puck because of the baby; she didn't have any feelings for him at all, besides it was making Ryder jealous which she loved. She just had to find a way to drive him crazy so much that he'll be begging for her to be with him. Would it work? What would Jake say?

"Hey Kitty." Marley said.

"Good morning Marls, how's your mom?" she asked.

"Good, she's good. Listen…Ryder wanted to talk to you, about your situation." She whispered.

"Right. Okay, well where is he?" Kitty asked.

"In the auditorium. You might wanna get there pretty quickly before he goes." Marley said and with that, Kitty took off for the auditorium.

When she arrived, she couldn't believe what she saw. Standing right in front of her wasn't Ryder like she had expected, but Puck and some other guy, who clearly didn't get along.

"Are you still hung over Rachel? I mean what's the deal with that, Puckerman, do you still love her? Are you sad that she chose Hudson over you? Wait…who's this, is she another hook up?" Jesse asked.

"Shut it St. Loser, this is actually my girlfriend." Puck said.

"Girlfriend? Yeah right, she's a sophomore!" Jesse said.

"I have one question…are you in love with Rachel Berry?" Kitty asked Puck, who looked down.

"I can explain…" he started.

"No. She chose another guy! Deal with it! Move on, you know what…that perfect family you were talking about, why don't you have it with Quinn?" Kitty yelled.

"Kitty!" Puck said.

"Kitty? That's your name? I feel so sorry for you. What were your parents thinking?" Jesse asked.

"Probably the same thing that your parents were thinking when you were born and had to give you a lame name." Kitty said with a smirk.

"I like her. She's so like me." Jesse said with a smirk.

"Excuse me whilst I go and hang around people my own age and not some alumni dorks." She said walking away.

When Kitty walked past Ryder, he could tell that something or rather someone had upset her.

"Kit? Hey…" he said gently.

Kitty wrapped her arms around him, but refused to shed any tears, she would do that later, when she was with Quinn. Ryder wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I'm here Kitty. Day or night. I'm here. Okay? Just call me." he said.

"Thank you. Do you think I could stay over tonight? I mean living with Quinn is great and all, but…" she said.

"You need a little space, I understand, of course you can stay over." He said with a warm smile.

"What about your-" she began to ask.

"They'll be fine. Trust me." he said.

"Shall we go to glee club?" she asked.

"Of course." He said, holding his arm out for her to take making her giggle before taking his arm.

"Such a gentleman." She said with a smile as she took her seat next to him.

Jake walked in holding Marley's hand then froze.

"Jake? Babe, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Kitty's sat next to Ryder. Why is she sat next to Ryder?" he asked.

"Maybe she wanted to sit next to him." She said.

Jake shrugged and sat down, sighing deeply as he listened to Mr Shue talking about their lesson for that week. 'Feelings'

"Excuse me? Are you asking us to sing a song about how we feel?!" Kitty asked.

"Yes. Whether it's sad, happy, lonely, or just crazy." Mr Shue said.

"Well…Jake will sing a song about how lovely his world is now that Marley's here, Marley will sing a song about how Jake drove her crazy. Ryder will sing a song about-" she started to say before she ran out the room.

"Pregnancy's a bitch." Quinn said as she walked into the choir room.

"Quinn, I take it you're here to help out with this week's assignment." Mr Shue said.

"Dear god no. I'm here to help Kitty. She and Puck seemed to have gotten into a fight and I'm here to sort it out." She said.

"Why? It's none of your business if they had a fight or not." Sam said.

"Kitty lives with me, so it's my business." She said.

"Just because someone lives with you doesn't mean you have to make their business your business." Blaine said.

When Kitty returned all eyes were on her.

"What's going on?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Oh Quinn was just making your little fight with Puck her business." Joe said.

Kitty bit her lip and pulled Quinn out of the choir room.

"Did he tell you what I said?" she asked.

"Yes. How could you be so stupid? He doesn't love me. At least not in the way he loves you." Quinn said.

"As if. He mentioned the perfect family crap and I knew that he wanted it with you and Beth. You two are perfect together. You deserve each other." She said.

"Kitty…" Sam said as he poked his head around the corned and silently asked her to come back into the choir room.

"Coming Sam." She said as she walked back in the choir room.

"I'll see you tonight, right?" Quinn asked.

"No. I'm staying at a friend's house." Kitty said as she walked into the choir room.

"You and my brother got in a fight?" Jake asked as concern flooded his voice.

"Your brother is still in love with his ex girlfriend, so yeah we got in a fight. I told him to have the perfect family with Quinn." She said.

"Wait…he's still in love with Quinn?" Jake asked.

"Not that ex…Rachel?" she asked.

"Rachel and Puck? Yeah they had a thing a few years back…wait who told you?" Sam asked.

"I saw Puck and some guy talking about how Puck was still in love with her and when I asked Puck about it, he just looked down, so I knew it was true." She said.

"Who was the guy?" Artie asked.

"Puck called him St. Loser." Kitty said.

"Jesse St James? Why's he back?" Artie asked sounding confused.

"I dunno. I take it he used to go here." she said.

"Briefly. He left to go back to Carmel High." Tina said.

"He's only been back twice since he went back to Carmel. Once for Prom and he was back for Nationals last year." Artie said.

When glee club had finished Kitty started to head out to the car park when she bumped into Jesse. "I'm so sorry. I didn't look where I was-" she started.

"Kitty." He said with a smirk.

"Jesse." She said as she watched his smirk fall off.

"Wha-how?" he asked.

"Sam, Artie and Tina filled me in on who you are. Now how about we go and talk for awhile?" she asked.

"What about your lessons?" Jesse asked.

"Please…I'm pregnant. I can't handle lessons. I can barely only make it to glee club every day." She said with annoyance.

"It's Puck's baby isn't it?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm so stupid to let anyone else knock me up." She said.

"Come on. I wanna be your friend." He said.

"Wait…Jesse St James, wants to be my _friend_? What is the world coming to?" she joked.

"Ha-Ha. Look I'm serious. Your pathetic glee club can only be there for you for so long…" he trailed off.

"So what? You want to be there for me?" she asked.

"Puck called Rachel and she called me, told me to look out for you. Since her mom adopted Beth." Jesse said.

"You actually listened to her?" she asked.

"Of course not. You need a friend. Not someone who says they'll be there for you and then drops you when something better comes up. Someone who's just like you, who speaks the truth and isn't afraid of hurting other people when they do it." He said.

"And that's you?" she asked.

"Yes. Look I dated Rachel and I broke her heart. I traded love for a fourth national consecutive title…" he said.

"Wait, you were in Vocal Adrenaline?!" she asked.

"Of course. I was the lead singer whilst Quinn was pregnant with Beth. I was a senior and Rachel was a Sophomore." He said.

"And you dated her despite the age differences?" she asked impressed.

"Well…her mom was the coach of VA so I was-" he started

"Dating her so that she could meet her mom?" she asked.

"Yeah, basically." He said.

"Very impressive. I suppose I could do with a friend. I mean the glee club are amazing, but I don't feel like singing about how I feel. I might just quit." She said.

"Quit? Quit what exactly? Cheerios or the glee club?" he asked.

"Both." She said as she walked past him.

"What?" he asked frozen to the spot, so Kitty grabbed his hands and pulled him along to the Lima Bean.

"Kitty…listen to me, you can't quit glee or Cheerios." He said once they were sat at a table.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "I can do what I want. I'm Kitty Wilde and if I wanna quit both, then I'll quit both." She said.

"What are you going to do when you give birth to the baby?" he asked.

"I'll get a babysitter until I graduate and then I'll take the kid as far away from Ohio, perhaps to LA or something and make a life for ourselves there, why?" she asked.

"I could help raise the baby, if you needed, that is." He said.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"Look. Puck's a great father to Beth, but he can't raise Beth and this kid together if he's with Quinn." He said.

"What makes you think I'll be alone?" she asked.

"Wait…you won't be alone? Who in there right mind would-" he started but was cut off when Kitty punched him.

"Help me? Wow thanks _buddy_…I feel tons better." She said.

"Ouch! That wasn't what I was going to say!" He said.

"It wasn't?" she asked quietly.

"No. What I was going to say was who in there right mind would think about going to LA. I've been there, it sucks." He said.

"I just wanted to get away from my parents who clearly hate me. Do you have a better place for me and the kid to go?" she asked

"Yeah. New York." He said.

Kitty sighed a little could she really see herself living in the busiest city with a baby? Was it her? Could she really do it?

"New York? Are you serious?" she asked.

"Of course. You get the best jobs there and the best schools for kids are there." He said.

"Alright, New York it is." She said.

"Wait, you shouldn't go alone. What if I came with you?" he asked.

"So what, you can see Rachel and try and get her back?" she asked.

"Look…I know it doesn't seem like much but I-" he started.

"Really like her, I get it." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait…who do you like?" he asked.

"Ryder. He's in the glee club." She said.

"Oh…I see. So you wanna be with a glee club dork." He said.

"Hey! You were a glee club dork!" she said.

All of a sudden both Kitty and Jesse burst into laughter.

"So…are we friends?" Jesse asked once they calmed down.

"Yeah. Friends. Just don't go all soft on me and start giving me your life story because I'm afraid I might doze off." She said.

"Hey, I wasn't planning on giving it to you, Wilde."

Kitty Wilde had a new friend, who she could say anything she liked to and he wouldn't get upset. She liked this friendship.


	5. Living With Jesse?

.

Jesse walked Kitty back to Ryder's house that evening and was surprised to find that it was a nice looking house.

"This is where you're staying?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, this is where I'm staying. At least for tonight. Why? Are you jealous?" she teased.

"Jesse St James does not get jealous!" he said folding his arms.

Kitty rolled her eyes at him and kissed his cheek before walking into Ryder's house.

"Since when were you such great friends with Jesse? Huh?" Ryder asked with a small glare.

"Since he gets me, why do you care? You're obsessing over this catfish thing, so it's not like you have feelings for me…right?" she asked.

"He gets you?! Kitty, he's just using you to get back with Rachel!" he said.

"What a way to avoid my question…here I was thinking that we were FRIENDS. I guess we're not." She said as she walked into the bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Going to bed, is that a crime?" she asked.

"No. But that's my bed." He clarified.

"Would you prefer me on the sofa?! Or the floor?!" she yelled.

"Yes actually. It's my bed, so my rules." Ryder said as he folded his arms.

"You're a jerk, you know that right? I'm pregnant, I require priority, and you can mange on the sofa or the floor. Goodnight." Kitty said as she pushed Ryder out of the room and got changed into her pyjamas.

The following day when Kitty was in glee club, Kitty sat with Blaine and Artie and began talking to them in a hushed voice, she was interrupted when she heard Ryder walk in with Jake and Marley.

"I mean she's a nightmare! She kicked me out of my own room!" Ryder complained.

"Oh you poor thing! Will Marley kiss and make it all better?" Kitty remarked in her bitchy tone.

"Excuse me?!" Marley asked.

"You heard me, oh come on…you really think being 'Katie' is gonna make Ryder fall in love with you again?" she asked.

"What?! You're 'Katie' why didn't you tell me?!" Ryder demanded.

"I'm not 'Katie', Kitty is!" Marley snapped in annoyance.

"When are you going to learn Mona, that I am NOT 'Katie'!" Kitty yelled.

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" Jake yelled.

Kitty looked away and refused to talk to anyone for the rest of the meeting. Ryder had tried to apologize to her, but she just point blanked him out. Marley had tried to apologize also but all she received was a glare, warning her that Kitty wanted to be left alone. That's the way the glee club survived that day, leaving Kitty Wilde on her own.

When glee club was over, Kitty was the first out of the door and ran straight over to Jesse. Jesse smiled and pulled her into a hug, Kitty hugged him back.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Awful. We got in a fight over this catfish thing, it was pathetic. How was your day?" she asked.

"Wait, what? Who's catfishing who?" Jesse asked, sounding confused.

"Someone in the glee club is catfishing Ryder and I said it was Marley, and she said it was me. Everyone thinks it was me, especially Ryder." She said sadly.

"Why would someone catfish him?" Jesse asked.

"Cause whoever it is has feelings for him and isn't brave enough to come forward and tell the whole world." She said.

"Sounds like you…" He said.

"Well, it's not! I told Jake, the baby's uncle that I would've sent the texts from my phone." She said.

"Wait, Jake's the baby's uncle? Didn't you date Jake?" he asked.

"Yes. What's your point?" she asked.

"No point. Just checking. That'll be awkward when your kid learns that you used to date its uncle." He said.

"Yeah well, it wasn't serious so it doesn't matter." She said.

Jesse and Kitty headed to Jesse's car, and Jesse drove to his house.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, sounding confused.

"You're staying here. Until you give birth of course." He said.

"What? What about-" she asked.

"Your stuff? Yeah he came over and got it from mine." Quinn said with a smile.

"Quinn. I'm sorry. I should've come to yours last night…" she said with a sniff.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. I'm just a call away if you wanna escape or anything." She said.

"What about Puck? Where is he?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"He's at mine. He's moved in, said he wanted to be close when you give birth to your baby." she said.

"If it's alright, I'd like to go over and see Puck for awhile?" she asked.

"Sure thing. I'll let him know that you're coming over…in case he's got company." Quinn said.

When Kitty got to Quinn and Puck's she found Jake and Puck talking.

"Guys? Sorry to interrupt…" she said.

"Kit, you're not interrupting…we were just talking about you." Jake said.

"Oh, you were, were you?" she asked.

"Yes. Look I know I'm not the best father out there, but I'd like to be the best father I can be…" Puck said.

"You already are the best father you can be… To Beth. But to this child? You'll be better. I can feel it." She said.

Jake smiled and pulled her into a hug, Kitty hugged him back.

"Jake? You'll be the best uncle in the world to this child. You're gonna have to babysit with Honey Boo Boo though." She said with a small grin causing Jake to groan a little.

"Are you seriously still calling her that? I thought you two were friends." He said.

"Duh, we are. I guess it's an old habit." She said with a shrug.

Jake rolled his eyes and headed out, leaving Kitty and Puck alone.

"So…how's glee club going?" Puck asked.

"I'm thinking about quitting actually." She said.

"What?! No you can't quit glee!" Puck said.

"Why not? It's not as if I'm gonna be a singer after I graduate, nor am I gonna be a cheerleader." She said.

"Look, you may not be a singer or a dancer or even cheer for some football team at college, but being in glee club makes you a better person." Puck said.

"Oh really? You give your brother this speech before he joined?" she asked.

"Yes. Although it was about making him a man. My point is…glee club is in you. You were meant to be part of it. Think of all the good things you've done in there." Puck said.

"I can't. Cause I haven't really done anything good…" she said.

"Okay, so you were responsible for what happened to Marley at Sectionals, as you made her think she was fat. You've bitched at everyone in there, insulted them and worse. So what's the real reason for you wanting to quit?" he asked.

"I can't stand it in there! There's this catfish thing going-" she started.

"I know. Jake told me that Ryder thinks it's you." he said.

Kitty felt tears fall down her face. "I love him…Ryder that is. I would love to tell him that I'm 'Katie' but I'm not and he doesn't believe me!" she said.

Puck instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"It's gonna be okay, Kitty. I promise. I will allow you to quit glee club, but not Cheerios, okay?" he asked.

Kitty sniffed as she looked up at him.

"Thank you. For listening to the troubles in the glee club, for moving in here, for being around." She said.

"It's no problem. I'd do anything for the mother of my child." He said.

"I have to go. Jesse's expecting me…" she said.

"Yeah, maybe you being friends with him isn't so bad after all." He said with a small grin as Kitty left.

"So…how was Puck?" Quinn asked.

"He was good. He's letting me quit glee club." She said.

"He's what?! No! He can't!" Quinn said.

"Don't worry; he won't let me quit Cheerios." She said with a grin.

Quinn smirked. Her legacy was still intact and there was no way that she'd let her leave the Cheerios. She'd do anything to keep Kitty on the Cheerios.

"Excuse me. I have to go." Quinn said as she left.

"What did you and Puckerman talk about?" Jesse asked.

"Glee club, the catfish thing…you know the usual." She said.

"Yeah. So you're quitting glee club?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just don't see myself singing about my feelings or whatever Mr Shue is gonna give us." She said with a sigh.

Jesse walked over to her and picked her up, carrying her over to his bed and gently dropping her onto the bed.

"Jesse? Where are you going to sleep?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Right next to you, why?" he asked.

"No reason, just wandered. Goodnight." She said as she closed her eyes.

Jesse waited till Kitty was sound asleep before getting into bed and falling asleep. Kitty glanced over at him and got her phone out.

_Are you sure you want Rachel with Puck? – K_

_Of course! Why? Don't you? – Q_

_Yeah, but I'm just worried…if Rachel and Puck get together, what about Jesse? He loves Rachel, he always has. – K_

_He'll find a girlfriend. I just know it. – Q_

_Look, Puck's trying to look over at our texts. Cheeky thing – Q_

Kitty let out a small laugh and glanced over at Jesse once again before falling asleep.

Ryder stayed awake the whole night. He just couldn't work it out. Kitty's behaviour…did she like Jesse? No. She couldn't. Could she? Then they were the nicknames…was Kitty going back to her old self? He decided that he'd just have to figure it out for himself.


	6. Catfish: Revealed

.

Jesse, Kitty, Quinn and Puck walked to McKinley the following morning, it was Quinn's idea. She said she and Puck wanted to see Mr Shue about something, and Jesse just came along.

"Call us if you need anything, okay?" Quinn asked making Kitty roll her eyes.

"It's my final glee club day. I'll be fine." Kitty said with a smile as she glanced over at Jesse.

"I'll be here after glee rehearsal, okay?" he asked.

"Or earlier if Mr Shue bores me and I end up insulting the group." She said.

Kitty walked into school with Puck and Quinn.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked as he made his way to the choir room.

"We're here to see Mr Shue. Why?" Quinn asked.

"Just curious." Blaine said with a shrug as Kitty walked into the choir room and took her seat.

Quinn and Puck walked into the choir room and stood by the piano.

"What's going on?" Tina asked.

"They want to talk to Mr Shue." Blaine said.

Kitty looked at her feet as she waited for Mr Shue to come in the room.

"I wanna know! Which one of you is it, huh?!" Ryder asked as he walked into the choir room.

"What? Which one is who?" Tina asked.

"The catfish. Obviously." Jake said with a small sigh.

"Well it won't be Tina or Brittany, so you can cross them off the list. Besides Tina was in love with Blaine and Brittany's with Sam." Kitty said.

"So that leaves it down to…Kitty, Marley, Sugar and Unique." Jake said.

"It wasn't me because I wasn't even in school that day." Sugar said.

Kitty was about to speak when a voice interrupted her.

"It was me. I'm the catfish." Unique said.

"What?" Ryder asked.

"You owe me an apology! All of you!" Kitty said as she got up and began to head out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Marley asked.

"I quit the glee club. There I said it. Later losers!" she said as she left, leaving them all dumbstruck.

When Kitty came out of glee club she ran into the car park and straight over to Jesse's car.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"What's wrong? Did the catfish reveal itself?" he asked.

"Yeah. It was Wade." She said.

"Wade?! As in Wade Adams?!" Jesse asked sounding surprised.

"The very one. I told them that I was quitting glee club and then left." She said.

"All this time she's been telling me the truth…" Ryder said.

"I know. What can you do? I mean you like her don't you?" Jake asked.

"Of course I do. I'd be a fool not to. But she'll never be into me. She's clearly with Jesse." He said as he watched Jesse and Kitty kissing.

"That doesn't prove anything. Talk to her. They might only be kissing to see if there's any sparks there." Marley said.

That evening…

"Kitty…can I talk to you? Alone?" Ryder asked as he appeared at her door, making Kitty sigh in a response.

"What do you want? Are you here to tell me that you're gay now? I mean you found your girlfriend! I mean…boyfriend." Kitty said.

"Kitty. I'm sorry that I accused you of being 'Katie' I guess I was just so caught up in finding out who she was that I ignored you." he said.

"What's your point?" she asked.

"I wanna be with you." he said

"Too late, I moved on. I suggest you do the same thing." She said as she shut the door in his face.

Jesse overheard everything that Kitty had said and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she broke down.

"I know that was hard…" he said.

"You know nothing! Your love life consists of Rachel Berry and Giselle." She said.

"Giselle?!" Jesse asked as he screwed his face up in disgust.

"Well…mainly Rachel." She said.

"I wanna help you get with Ryder. But is being with me, going to help you get that?" he asked.

"You don't get it. We're not a couple. Yes you can facebook it saying we're an item now. But we're actually not a couple." She said.

"So…this is all to get Ryder jealous?" he asked.

"Rachel too, if she ever had feelings for you that is." She said.

Jesse smiled and kissed her. Kitty smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Smile for the camera." Jesse said.

Ryder let out a frustrated groan.

"Kitty Wilde is now in a relationship with Jesse St James!" Ryder yelled out.

"Whoa…really? Has anyone liked it?" Jake asked.

"Yeah…Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Giselle and someone called Shelby." Ryder said.

"Giselle's Jesse's ex…Shelby…I dunno the name doesn't ring a bell. Let me ask Puck." Jake said.

_Dude…who's Shelby? - J_

_Rachel's mom…why? – P_

_She's friends with Jesse that's all. – J_

_Oh. I forgot she used to be the glee club coach for Vocal Adrenaline. – P_

_What?! She was responsible for Vocal Adrenaline getting those four national consecutive trophies?! – J_

_Yeah…look Beth's coming over, so Quinn's yelling at me. I'll text you later. – P_

"So…who's Shelby?" Ryder asked.

"Rachel's mom. She was also the glee coach for Vocal Adrenaline." Jake said with a small shrug.

"Rachel's mom?! Wait…Rachel's mom adopted Beth?!" Ryder asked.

"Anything else you wanna question?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Why's Marley taking so long with getting those drinks?" Ryder asked making Jake chuckle.

"She probably found Brittany or Tina." He said with a shrug.

"Please tell me you're joking." Rachel said as she walked into Quinn and Puck's house.

"What are you on about?" Puck asked.

"Jesse being in a relationship with a teenager!" Rachel yelled.

"Sorry. It's the truth. What can I say? Love works in mysterious ways." Quinn said with a grin.

"Oh so you mean you being in a relationship with her wasn't bad enough?" Rachel asked.

"That was different. It was about the physical stuff. None of this romantic stuff you chicks are into." He said.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to see my dads before I go back to New York." She said.

"Bye Rach." Quinn and Puck chorused.

Kitty stayed awake all night, thinking about what happened during the past day. Unique was the catfish. Ryder actually told her that he wanted to be with her…even though she rejected him. When will she actually tell him how she feels? She shook those thoughts away from her mind and only left one thought there…wait until Ryder explodes with jealously and then take it from there.

"You okay?" Jesse asked as he climbed into bed, next to her.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about everything…Shelby seems nice." She said.

"Shelby seems nice? Oh the status thing…yeah, she's a nice woman." He said.

Kitty smiled and cuddled into him, trying to warm herself up.

"I can see us being friends for a long time…" Kitty said as she let out a yawn and fell asleep.

Ryder sent Kitty a text message before turning his phone off.

_Kitty…I love you. Please can we give us a chance? I won't give up until I can walk down the hallway at McKinley and proudly say to people that you're my girlfriend._

_What do you say? – R_

_Go away Ryder, I'm with Jesse. You need to find someone who'll love you for you. – K_

Jesse smiled proudly to himself as he sent that text off.

_Kitty's mine. At least for now._


End file.
